Sadness in Death
by Dragonrage1234
Summary: Rated T for suicide attempts, thoughts of it, language, and abuse flashbacks since I can't think of a summary.... rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**To give you an ahead of time there might be a few thoughts of suicide along with, deaths, language, and lastly flashbacks of abuse. Since Kushina hates the villagers... well there's going to be a load of murders, and plenty of things you might hate me for things involving Sasuke and Sakura. Ino on the other hand is on my safe list unlike Sakura.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was going to do it.... he was going to kill himself before the day began he didn't care anymore after the villagers had done all they could just to stop him, he was even wrongfully charged double the price on everything except at Ichiraku's, he couldn't go to the library to study because of librarian being mean to him, and he sure as hell wasn't taught properly in the academy style taijutsu nor given a text book to study for tests with since they hated him for housing Kyuubi. He knew about him when he meditated one time to keep his head together, since then Kyuubi was helping him, hell he was like a father to him since his dad was dead along with his mom. He wanted desperately just for one person to actually acknowledge him as himself instead of the demon brat or the fox brat.... he wanted it so badly to where he wanted to become a Ninja just to get away from the Leaf Village for awhile Naruto could use the money also, he needed it badly anyways since not a single job was open for him. Plus there's the fact even if he gets hired he won't be able to get the exact pay after the days work making the Ninja Academy his only choice. His thoughts stopped there as he brought the kunai to his left wrist prepared to open it, but at the last second he dropped it and sighed as he grabbed a pair of black sweat pants before putting them on after hearing a knock at the door. Upon opening it Hinata stood there and saw the kunai he was going to use to attempt suicide with, and looked at Naruto sadly, she hated what the villagers had done to him... her hero and her own reason for living even after when her father Hiashi Hyuuga had favored Hanabi over her stating that she's too weak or she's pathetic when all Hinata does is try to prove herself. She wanted to help Naruto so what Hinata did was she would go down to his house and help him learn what he wasn't allowed to learn anything at all.... just to keep him living for her sake of living. Even with her fa- no Hiashi whatever he was doing she didn't care anymore.... he lost the right to be her father when he yelled at her for doing things correctly. So what Hinata began doing was visit Naruto without Hiashi discovering because the branch family agreed with what she was doing mostly because its angers the elders and pisses Hiashi off.

"Hey.... how's your sister doing?" asked Naruto.

Naruto had changed since he was a child... instead of having his hair spikey he worse it down (like in that episode involving him at the hot springs after getting Tsunade) and he didn't wear the orange jumpsuit anymore, he wore nothing but the color black now. Hinata's style had even changed she lost the jacket her father made her wear and began wearing a dark purple vest that zips up with a hood on it sleeveless, a lavender tank top, a pair of dark purple pants, and blue sandals.

"She's been doing fine.... just like a mini version of father." answered Hinata.

"....." Naruto just stood quiet and got up to grab a cup of instant ramen.

Hinata dropped her mask of being the stuttering girl who faints around Naruto permanently, it had vanished after his first suicide attempt, he was going to hang himself until Hinata had came in and stopped him from doing it while screaming out and crying that he was an idiot for trying to do that.... even though Hinata didn't say this one out loud, she thought he was an idiot for trying to leave her alone with that bastard Hiashi.

"This is one of these days that I wish that this hell hole would burn.... there's nothing here but corrupted assholes who think rainbows comes out of those with bloodlines asses." said Naruto while handing Hinata some ramen.

"I understand that.... my sister thinks she can get whatever she wants by using our last name." she said.

"Just like the emo bastard." he added.

Sasuke was someone Naruto barely got along with, so far the only people who got along with him was Iruka, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Ayame Ichiraku, Teuchi Ichiraku, and lastly the Third Hokage. But, that was something for later, currently Hinata was busy eating the warm ramen noodles as Naruto prepared himself a thing of ramen also before joining her at the table.

"Are you coming to the academy today?" asked Hinata.

"No... I hate it here, they do nothing except try and fuck up my grades, stances, and more. Iruka-sensei has been trying to fix them like how you've been doing Hinata." answered Naruto tiredly.

"I'll stay here with you then, even if I go that doesn't mean Hiashi won't start getting on to me for actually getting a higher rank." said Hinata.

Naruto enjoyed it when the two of them could be alone for once without worrying about the villagers finding them inside of the apartment unless they have a hidden radar for this kind of thing. Naruto got up and started packing his clothes into a travel backpack while Hinata had been prepared for this moment and sent an order to one of the trusted branch members to get a backpack and place clothes into it, and a few things of money for what she planned on doing was following Naruto if he decided to leave the village behind. The two of them was lost without one another which gave both a reason to stick together.

"I hate this place.... after all the shit that's been going on with me I don't see why they love staying here." said Naruto before laying his head on the table.

She couldn't really blame him for hating the village, hell she even hated it for what it did to its hero, Hinata knew about it since Naruto had trusted her with his secret. Not that she minded, the fox was actually very nice when you get to know him. They might have to stay here, but that doesn't mean they don't have to like it in Leaf. Hinata deciding to rest, put her head against the table and fell asleep exactly like how Naruto did, if the two of them had stayed awake longer they could have noticed the girl outside the window watching them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside Naruto's apartment....**

She had black short hair and was wearing a black kimono with gray spider webs decorating it, she also appeared to look like a gorgous eighteen year old.... except she ignored everybody that came after her and prefered not dating anyone even though the girl is in fact sixteen despite her appearance.

"...... times like this I wish my mom and dad lived, maybe then I wouldn't be like this." she said in a monotonous voice.

Her name is Kimberly W. Cartwright, or as she went by, Reina Burakku the half vampire who ignores the worlds changes and secludes herself from others as well was sitting there waiting for her friends to return. The weirdest part was every time the two of them came near her, her skin would turn a vermilion mixed with pale red color which she wasn't sure on the reason of why it repeatedly did that. Maybe she had a crush on them? Nah, she doesn't like anyone particular in the village anyways since the whole town was full of perverts.

"Hey Kimberly, we got the apartments!" yelled out Damien.

Damien was wearing a black hoodie with a red skull that has a snake going through its eye with a diamond in its mouth, a pair of black cargos, and black closed toed shoes, along with a black colored skully on his black and red stripe hair that covered his eye in a emo cut style. Kimberly started blushing a bit after seeing him show up.... what she didn't know was that he noticed it without her wearing the cloak that time.

"Your too cheery to be a ninja...." said Raven.

Raven had black and dark blue striped hair that was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a black spaghetti strap that had a rose on the front of it that looked like blood was dripping off of it, a pair of black skinny jeans, black closed toe sandals, and a black hooded coat that had bloody skulls decorating it. Around her neck was a black colored skull necklace that had its eyes colored to look like it had blood coming out of them.

"Its called being optimistic miss sourpuss." retorted Damien glaring at Raven.

_'Does he realize how cute that makes him look?'_ thought Kimberly while wondering where that thought came from.

Raven noticed her blush get bigger and inwardly smirked, she knew that Kimberly might go for both sides of the fence which was why she and Damien made a deal to share her when she finally notices it. If she didn't notice soon the two of them was going to _make_ her notice it since they really don't want to wait forever. Although both of them don't know it, Raven had actually read their thoughts.... she had to admit some of Damien's fantasy's involving them was in extreme detail which meant she had to leave when she notices one of them begin to start forming in his head unless she wants to scare the living daylights out of Kimberly by jumping her when she wasn't sure of her feelings towards them.

"..... I'll go ahead and head over to the apartment." said Kimberly before leaving.

_'Keep it in your pants dude... don't want to scare the poor girl.' thought Damien._

Raven of course rolled her eyes at that one since he thinks it every time she walks off to somewhere, at least he didn't start his perverted dreams up again.... at least not yet anyways. Damien stood back while Raven began following after Kimberly, what they didn't she didn't notice was the villagers heading for the apartment complex that Kimberly waited nearby looking as if they was going to raid it for something. Right when they began to rally Damien stepped right in front of them before his eyes changed to black with a red diagonal line going through them along, intent on killing him for interfering, they didn't notice the mass of shadows that engulfed them which was the effect of Kagegyoushi (Shadowstare). The ability to create shadows and use them at limitless ranges, but at the cost of a massive amount of chakra from the user, but the plus of it was it also drains the victims chakra. As for what was happening with Raven and Kimberly....

"Kim, you okay?" she asked watching her jump up and blush.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." she answered before

_**'She seems flustered.... you do realize that regradless of what happens you won't die because of myself correct?'**_ _**asked Doki no Shikyo. **_(Death's Wrath)

_'Yes I realize that.... you don't have to remind me and I also rather have some sort of relationship instead of being like this every damn day.' answered Raven._

"Um, Raven why are you looking at me like that?" asked Kimberly.

"I wasn't look at you I was talking to Doki." answered Raven.

"Oh.... when are we going to talk to Hokage-sama about Kagekagure's destruction? The whole place was literally destroyed by Oto-nins for fuck's sake!" asked Kimberly.

_'She looks so sexy when she's angry.... wait control your hormones Raven don't want to scare her.' thought Raven trying to calm down._

"Hey R-Raven, why are you staring at me like that?" she asked blushing even more.

"Oh no reason." she answered blushing herself.

_'Why is she blushing? Does she have a crush on me or something?' thought Kimberly confused._

"Kushina-sensei should be here soon, so who wants to play spin the bottle?" asked Damien coming in.

Although she didn't want to, Kimberly was forced into it.... and of course by some twisted luck, right when it was Damien's turn it landed right on her. Her blush grew bigger at that moment, right before it happened Kushina opened the door startling all three of them and also causing Kimberly to throw a kunai into a wall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fifty minutes ago at Naruto's apartment.... 3:00 p.m.**

Hinata yawned and stared at the window the site of dead bodies surrounding the street and drained of color caused her to run straight into the bathroom and throw up the contents of her stomach. If she would've stared out further she would've noticed the red head wearing jounin armor with eyes like Naruto's was cleaning the bodies up before death glaring at the Hokage Statues especially the fourth one. She sighed sadly before tears flowed down her cheeks after seeing the memories went through her head of the times with Minato before he sealed Kyuubi into their son. Kushina walked down to the apartment her team had manged to purchase... of course she didn't expect to see them playing spin the bottle and Damien nearly kissing Kimberly. It actually didn't surprise her because all three of her genin have been extremely close to each other since they found each other, the three kids was always left out because of the fact each one of them had something different that made people consider them outcasts. Damien's eyes and his shadows, Raven's mind reading and holding of a vengeful spirit, and lastly Kimberly being half vampire resulting in her being the most shunned because they was afraid she would kill them or bite them whichever one came first to their minds. Kushina's eyes widened when she saw her son was outside the apartment.... she couldn't believe it he looked so much like his father. His eyes was exactly like her's having a fire hidden within them that made them determined to complete his goals, hell he reminded her so much of Minato from how he looked if he didn't have the whiskers, in fact, that determined fire in his eyes was from Minato and herself.

"Kimberly, why are you still in that kimono?" asked Kushina.

"Its the only thing of clothes I had from Kagekagure, they wouldn't let me in anywhere because of my.... curse." she answered looking down.

"Come on let's take you clothes shopping, that kimono is too nice to ruin." said Kushina smiling.

"We'll help Kushina-sensei." said Raven grabbing Kimberly by the arm.

Damien did the same thing to the other arm and followed after Kushina who was going to the nearest tailors to get her student out of the kimono she was wearing. Kimberly wasn't going to enjoy it because the kimono actually belonged to her mother and didn't want anyone to touch it other than herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's PoV, inside the Higurashi's shop.**

It was one of these days that normally made me want to kill myself.... before I left I changed into my black muscle shirt, black pants, black closed toed sandal, and put on my black jacket. Hinata was waiting for me inside Tenten's shop anyways because of the dead villagers bodies that was in front of my apartment made her sick from how gruesome it looked. Couldn't blame her for going on ahead from how a few of the bodies looked. Some of the idiots here decided to start throwing things at me again.... I quit caring a longtime ago about what they did to me, Hinata's the only one who even knows about everything and she'll be the only one who knows about this shit if its the last thing I fucking do.

"He try killing himself again Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Yes.... I arrived just in time to stop him, I miss the old Naruto so much right now, the one who would inspire me to stop being the stuttering girl who got pushed around by her own father and sister." answered Hinata.

One life isn't going to make a difference for me.... I'm too lost to be saved by her, she's an angel while I'm a fucking demon as the villagers say. I just want one thing to go right for me for once, not this endless hell on earth thing those assholes make me live through.... and just one person who actually can give me a reason to stay and loves me instead of treating me like a fucking demon. If I was a demon I would've killed all of these fuckers and before leaving I'd give the place dual birds and head off with everybody who doesn't hate me to somewhere else.

"Naruto.... who's that over there?" asked Hinata.

I looked over to the girl she pointed out, I was wondering how she got her hair black and dark blue right now because I'm thinking about doing something like that maybe. I turned to Hinata and just shrugged.... turns out doing that meant I have to introduce myself and get hated by another person as soon as she learns about Kyuubi-san.

"Hey.... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?" I asked tiredly.

"Raven no Shikyo." she answered.

Raven of Death? Lucky bitch she got an awesome name while I got stuck with fishcake, oh well I don't really mind my name anyways I find it kind of funny because of the fact it matches up with ramen. I looked up to see her face go blank for a few seconds, that confused me.... does she have a demon inside her or is it something else? I guess I'll ask later if I don't kill myself by then. I got my answer early because her hair turned a darker shade of black and blue while her eyes turned full black looking like a skulls eye holes.

**"I am Doki no Shikyo, its a pleasure to meet Kyuubi-sama's container.... no need to worry both of he team mates are outcasts like herself Naruto-sama. We don't mind you being his container." said Doki.**

Holy shit.... she's in a contract with Death's Wrath?! I don't want to know what she did to gain that one, probably killed a shit load of people in vengeance for someone maybe. Its actually kind of cool that I met her though since this is my first time seeing a container for that spirit, her team mates must be really nice about this kind of thing to accept her instantly.

"So how did she meet her first team mate?" I asked.

**"Raven raided a bandit camp after slaughtering almost all of their forces with my help.... what happened next was she met Kimberly. That's not the best part though, right when she met Kimberly, the half-vampire was so thirsty to where she made out with Raven for awhile before drinking. Raven of course enjoying it kissed her again." answered Doki.**

She's gay? Wait.... the other ones a guy and she seems pretty close to him meaning Raven's most likely bi or something, I'm not asking this one because I'd rather not have the girl chase after me pissed off.

"Hey Raven, did Doki randomly take control again?" asked Damien.

_'Damn it, what's with people and having awesome two toned hair!'_ _I thought._

I think I saw Raven smile.... did she just read my mind?

"Yeah, it was to talk to Naruto though Damien, and shouldn't you be helping Kimberly out with her shopping?" answered Raven.

"Oops, I forgot she's waiting in the store!" replied Damien before running back in.

So her team mates names are Kimberly and Damien? Huh, seems kind of normal to me, then again not everything's as it seems from my experience. The Hokage's a good example of it since he lied to me about not knowing about the fox the whole damn time. Oh well.... the only strange thing out here for me is when nobodies abusing me thinking they can control me by doing that. I hate this fucking town as much as the fox does, but we can't do shit about it unless we want Anbu on our asses. Speaking of Anbu, the Hokage stopped sending them to help me after seeing that wasn't going to work anymore.... they just stood there while I got the shit beat out of me. I sighed before turning on my cd player to Burn by Nine Inch Nails.... weird thing was two people was running away from the Anbu forces and threw a fish at them while laughing when I started listening to it. Right after that happened I decided to just change it over to In the End by Linkin Park.... rather not have another visit from the crazy couple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside Naruto's apartment around midnight**

"Raven, I want you to request a joint C rank with Team 7 from the Hokage tomorrow..... I don't care what mission it is just do it please...." said Kushina pleadingly.

"Hai Kushina-sensei, we'll help you reunite with your child." said Raven smiling.

"......." Kimberly just stood there watching the scene before leaving back down to their apartment pulling the hood of her cloak up over her head while trying to block out memories.

"Kimberly! Shit now of all times she has to stop talking and get depressed." muttered Raven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**??????**

Two figures was sitting there in the shadows a male and a girl who looked no older than fifteen. The girl had blond hair, along with a set of chain mail instead of regular clothes. The guy was seen wearing a Victorian style outfit, black jacket, black vest, black pants, and black shoes.... the most noticeable feature of them was the fact their eyes was glowing a dark red with fanged pupils.

"The girl escaped.... shit we're not making any progress on catching her at all." he said.

"I know that, but it is our orders. We don't grab her, then our master won't be pleased with our failure, Elaine and Nigel's daughter will make a fine warrior in the masters army." she said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's apartment time unknown. Naruto's PoV**

Damn it another attempt down the drain.... Kyuubi's stopping my suicide attempts now. Shit, why'd I end up with this fate? Oji-san said my mom was alive somewhere, he just can't figure out where she is, or if she's still there at all. I fixed another bowel of instant ramen, and a second one for Hinata because she had just now got kicked out of the Hyuuga clan.... strangely enough her dad just let her keep her eyes. They probably thought she was so pathetic to where taking her eyes is pointless, fucking Hyuuga clan elders. I sighed because the village council is no better than the Hyuuga clan council assholes, right during that thought Hinata came in with her clothes and money that she had tucked away in her savings for when we leave the village and if we leave this hell hole. I smirked because the Hyuuga bastards didn't know it meant that Hinata could date me without any consequences from them, the villagers know better than to go after the new and improved Hinata. Smiling she decided in a moment of boldness to kiss me right on the lips as a show of her new found confidence.... damn she was good at it.

"Whoa.... I know you've been coming up here since we was twelve, but damn your good at kissing." I said.

"Hehe, thanks I always wanted to do that anyways, and now I can do it since we're officially a couple since I was kicked out." she said.

I smiled at that one.... I've been waiting to ask her out for four damn years because of Hiashi restricting Hinata from dating me, the fucking bastard. Oh well, that's now in her past, meaning now we can work on our future. Today was one the best days ever to me now! The only thing to make it better is to learn where my mom is and if she's alright.

"Come on lets eat and get some sleep." I said smiling my foxy grin.

It felt good to smile like that again and a real one too.... I think those three new people are going to be the best people here since they understand where I'm coming from and Hinata's situation. I can't wait to see them tomorrow if their waiting for us at the Hokage tower, shit they'd probably help us out a lot..... yeah they would help us out a lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally done, this is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote. Right now I'm freakin tired and I have school tomorrow so please review so I'll have the insperation to continue this. I actually got a few of the things from stories I read.... please don't kill me if you want me too I'll remove it if not then I'll keep it since I rather not be on anyones bad side when I'm tired as hell. Oh and I got that victorian idea from Hellsing. Alucard from it is awesome!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, by the way your going to be shocked involving who Raven's parents are when the time comes of course.... but you'll see hints when Doki rests for awhile. The kiss thing with Naruto and Hinata back there was to start their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship of course, your going to find a few things opposite of canon since I kind of don't like a few of the things that happened in it. As for the disclaimer, pretty obvious I don't own Naruto, I can't draw worth shit. Before I forget, I had it set up to skip graduation since everybody knows about what happened already from the manga and anime.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Hokage, Team Death and Team Seven has arrived." said Iruka.

_'I should have known Kushina's team would have picked something from her title.... or is it because of something else?' thought Hiruzen._

Kakashi was wondering why Doki's container was coldly death glaring at him the whole time.... was she listening in on his thoughts of the scenes from Icha Icha Paradise when **(Sorry kids, Jiraya's books have been known to result in loss of innocence)**. Raven was trying to block the damn images out of her head before she ended up doing something in the Hokage's office in front of everyone. Kimberly was standing there with a confused expression on her face to which Kushina made a mental note to give her the dreaded talk, she must have been pretty young when her parents died if she hadn't been through the awkwardness of it. Naruto who had already guessed Raven could read minds somehow knew his sensei was going to either die, or was going to lose his smutty reading material one or another he wasn't going to stand in the way. Damien was wondering how long it would take before Raven attacked Kakashi. Sakura was death glaring the two girls thinking they was going to move in and steal her Sasuke, while Sasuke was acting emo as usual while thinking of ways to take the new genin squads power and making the two girls bow to him like all the women do. Sasuke's thoughts disgusted Raven so much to where she walked up to him and whacked him the back of his head with the blunt end of Doki's scythe before going back to standing next to Kimberly.

"This mission I'm going to give you is a joint C rank mission, send in the bridge builder!" said Hiruzen.

Tazuna walked in there and the first step he took Raven turned a very very deadly glare at him seeing that the mission he gave them wasn't a C rank, it was a fucking A rank because of Gatou sending other Ninja's after him..... She couldn't tell anyone this because the Hokage might get angry at Tazuna for lying, she did have to admit though, the guy deliberately lied just to save his country which actually is a good cause..... except for the lying part of course.

"These are the people that suppose to be protecting me? The blond kid looks like he's about to jump out the window, the pink haired girl is a banshee, and the brooding kid looks like he's gayer than the Snake Sannin. As for the other group, they look like their ready to fight." said Tazuna.

Naruto didn't move mostly because Tazuna was right about him wanting to jump out the window, Sakura tried to attack him, and Sasuke did what he always did and acted emo while hiding his blush around Naruto and Damien.... this proves he's gayer than Orochimaru, or he's in the closet still. Damien, Kimberly, and Raven just smiled at the complement while laughing at Sakura getting drop kicked by Kakashi. Kushina would have helped, but she couldn't because the hood on Kimberly's cloak would have gone down revealing herself to Kakashi who would yell out her full name alerting Naruto that she's his mother. She was going to kill Minato in the afterlife for doing this to their son, and revive him before doing it again and again. Kimberly was blocking one of her memories because she just remembered what happened when Raven and herself had their drinks spiked..... the next day they woke up screaming after seeing their clothes on the floor and Raven who was pissed off at Damien for not stopping them chased after him while laughing psychotically. That's one moment Kimberly is not telling anyone unless their eighteen or older, plus they both lied to Damien and Kushina about stopping when someone walked in on them..... turns out they kind of went further than they both thought they did.

"Be at the gates in two hours, and remember to pack lightly for the trip." said Kakashi.

Everyone left at that moment excluding Raven, Kimberly, and Damien because of certain factors of their bloodlines/containers/half-humanity making hunger for them rare unless they went maybe two or three days without food. Well Kimberly can because she can survive on blood or food, Damien and Raven need food since they don't have the same luxury. Luckily they prepared in advance for the mission since Kushina-sensei wanted them to make sure everything was ready for the joint C rank before going to sleep. Naruto came with a change of clothes, a few things of ramen, his ninja gear, and camping equipment for the trip. Hinata stood there just to make sure he didn't try another suicide attempt while packing, she was glad to be the light in the darkness surrounding him, it was just that with how much he's been through that Hinata has to watch what he does. Sasuke had everything packed up and was waiting at the gates along with his number one fan-girl and Team Death, Damien stood very far away from Sasuke and tried using Kimberly and Raven as shields. Kimberly being very innocent asked why Sasuke gave Damien those looks resulting in Raven beating Damien to a bloody pulp for giving her that question. Kushina just stood there and sighed at her team's antics before stopping the fight between them both. Kakashi appeared over there reading his book making Raven really want to snatch that smutty book and burn it so she didn't have to go through the perverted thoughts coming from him during the reading of it.

"Are we going to go now or are we just going to stand still all day?" asked Naruto.

_'Raven if you can hear this, can you please kill Kakashi-sensei later for me.' thought Naruto_

"We're leaving right now." answered Kakashi.

Raven smiled inwardly at Naruto's request, she would love to kill Kakashi for those damn perverted thoughts, but Kushina-sensei would get onto her and she would get placed on probation, or worse Anbu prison time along with interrogations from Ibiki and Anko. Damn it, why does fate have to condemn her like this.... at least that was what she thought until she realized that made her sound like a certain Hyuuga that she had met yesterday. Kimberly looked at her confused since Damien was busy talking to Naruto about how to two tone hair.

_'Its nothing Kimberly, and be glad nobody saw us both cringing at that memory earlier.... damn I didn't even know we could move like that at all.' thought Raven to Kimberly._

_**'Neither did I..... did we kill that guy anyways?'**_

_'Yes we killed him.'_

During their mental conversation they noticed the puddle nearby and the two ninja's inside of it..... Raven wasn't surprised and neither was Kimberly since she knew Tazuna was lying already from his nervousness about the mission. They both stood back while the others moved on ahead, smiling at what was fixing to happen, Reina took the chance to attempt talking to her again. She had tried it before when they was younger, but it failed because their mom and dad was nearby Kimberly forcing her to wait patiently.

_'Can you hear me?'__ asked Reina._

_'W-who are you?' replied Kimberly._

_'Such a pity that my own sister doesn't remember me, I appeared in your dreams every night just to help you.' __answered Reina smiling._

_'Sister!?' yelled Kimberly._

Reina smiled at that one, she couldn't get in contact with her until now.... mother and father always thought she was going to kill Kimberly.... its what she wanted to do at first, but she changed and warmed up to her sister desperately wishing she could help for once instead of sit around letting her get beaten to the ground by the idiots who call her a cursed child. But, the sad part was she didn't have a body of her own, forcing Reina to wait until she could finally talk with her sister for once. Plus the girl was sheltered so much to where she needed her to help, leaving an innocent child especially her sister was one thing Reina sure as hell wasn't going to do. Naruto stopped where he was before turning and throwing a kunai at one of the Demon Brothers, it missed his head, but it went through his shoulder giving Damien an opening to hold them in position just to stop any resistance. Raven quickly relinquished control to Doki, of course the Demon Brother's caught Doki on one of its sadistic days.... which happens to last for a week and until a mission is complete. Smiling cruelly Doki began the interrogation on both of them while Damien covered Kimberly's eyes and his own, Kakashi and Team Seven on the other hand ended up seeing the whole thing.... including hearing Meezu admit to being a closet pervert and a Lolicon which was two things they really didn't want to know. Reina, although not seen, currently was very confused on why he had admitted those things around two teams and two jounin.

"Since we know about your lie, we'll allow Team Death to decide since their sensei is leading the mission." said Kakashi.

"I say we continue." said Raven.

"Agreed." added Damien

Kimberly and Kushina just nodded signaling their answers, Tazuna sighed in relief until Kimberly made a kage bunshin to pick him up so they can get moving quicker. Naruto's eyes as Damien had noticed was slowly regaining their lost glimmer of life and hope just as Kimberly's was. The two of them had so much loss around them to where the glimmers behind their eyes vanished and left them broken, Kimberly still retained some of her old self, while Naruto got the worst of it and attempted suicide to escape what the village did to him. Damien decided to activate his bloodline making the red line appear in his black eyes like last time when the villagers was going to attack Naruto. They had to be on the lookout, no fun and games at all, this mission is a life or death situation involving an entire town and its economy. Raven was smiling inside while they ran across the tree tops like it was nothing, she didn't even notice the man with a venus flytrap for part of his head drop his jaw in shock after seeing them pass by carrying Tazuna.

_'I have to tell Leader.... her presence is exactly like his and Konan's daughter.' thought Zetsu before vanishing._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Akatsuki base.... Amekagure**

"Zetsu, this better be good." said Pein walking in with Konan.

_"It is good leader. _**Yeah, we found someone who smells and acts kind of like your daughter."** said Zetsu.

Konan's eyes widen at that statement.... if they found her then both herself and Nagato was sure as hell going after her instead of sitting around. Pein wasn't letting his hopes get up just yet, he already had a plan to see if it is his daughter.

"Konan we're going to spy on the girl's team, we'll find out from there." said Pein.

She nodded and started preparing everything for their departure, if it is their daughter then their going to continue watching her just to see if anything happens to her in which ever village she became a ninja for. They had heard ten years ago she became a container of something..... whatever it has kept her hidden for this long, the answers should become more clear for them when they catch up to the team their daughter is with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In a lake nearby the bridge and Tazuna's house**

Raven sneezed six times earlier wondering who is talking about her, Doki mentally shrugged meaning it didn't know whoever it was either. Right when they reached land, Naruto threw a kunai at a white snowshoe rabbit. Kimberly picked the poor guy up and seemed pet him a bit before handing the little guy back to his owner without anyone noticing her. Haku was frightened she knew where he was, yet he started to wonder who exactly the other team was.... he heard of them from somewhere before with Zabuza, but he couldn't remember where he heard about them from at all.

"GET DOWN!!!" yelled Damien before pulling Naruto down.

The sword went past them and embedded itself into a tree, Naruto looked at Damien with a pissed off expression for ruining his attempt at stopping all of the shit the village did to him.

"YOUR NOT COMMITTING SUICIDE HERE NARUTO SO DEAL WITH IT!" shouted Raven.

"Raven! I want you to be careful when using your tenant alright? You already know what happened last time you used Doki no Shikyo's Scythe." asked Kushina.

"Alright, Kimberly if I faint again you'll have to carry me." answered Raven.

She just nodded and moved to the back just to help Sakura out with defending Tazuna.... that resulted in her yelling at Kimberly, which caused her to turn around and snarl in a very monstrous like way back at her. The pink haired banshee shrunk down and moved far away from the young half-vampire while staying near Tazuna, the old man of course was trying not to scream at that display. Pein and Konan was watching Raven walk up to Zabuzu before attempting to axe kick him, he countered by grabbing her foot and throwing the girl across the water. Raven tried using shuriken and kunai against the Demon of the Hidden Mist only to have him block it with his sword, Doki saw this as the opportunity to activate at least one of her (1) containers bloodlines. She dropped the illusion around Raven revealing her normal blue hair to everyone before smiling at what is going to happen to, Zabuza a lesson he won't forget.... don't mess with an Amekagure kekke genkai holder (2) ever.

**"Use your activated kekke genkai, it belongs to your mother and I'll explain more later Raven."**** said Doki.**

_'Alright fine.... I'm holding you up to that one Shikyo.' said Raven before throwing a paper kunai at Zabuzu._

Doki sensed her containers family earlier anyways, either way they would have found out before or after she summons her scythe to use in battle. Kushina had nodded at her to summon the scythe.... the fights going to turn rough soon. Naruto grabbed a fuma shuriken and threw it right at Zabuza before landing a well placed punch right into his jaw. Sasuke was too busy death glaring at Kimberly for having more power than him to notice one of Zabuza's clones behind him, said clone knocked the kid out right on the spot. Kushina saw she had no choice.... if Kakashi knew already from how she sounded earlier, then now was the time to show them who she is. Grabbing Kimberly's cloak, Kushina threw it right over to her before charging up a move her husband had taught her.... its time for Red Death's return to the Ninja World.

**"Rasengan!"** yelled Kushina landing it right on Zabuza's stomach.

Zabuza's eyes widened after seeing that it was the feared swords woman of Whirlpool who was presumed to be dead, Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death of Whirlpool. Raven charged at Zabuza, she didn't have much chakra left so she had to be quick involving the kill this time. Haku immediately threw two senbon right into two parts of his neck to make it look as if he was dead.

"Thank you, I've been tracking him for sometime now." said Haku before vanishing with Zabuza.

_'Liar.... your his helper.' thought Raven tiredly._

Raven unsummoned the scythe before the illusion placed around her wore off, showing her blue colored hair as it came out of the ponytail it was in. Kimberly caught her just in time and sighed in relief. Naruto just shrugged and picked up his shuriken and fuma shuriken while keeping an eye out for anyone that might be watching them at the moment.... and of course he had to make sure that the other team was alright since one of their members was unconscious currently and another one is close to passing out from the strain on his chakra network right now.

"Alright, we'll need to hurry on the double since Raven is out like a light bulb and Damien is fixing to pass out." ordered Kushina.

Naruto wasn't objecting to that, and neither was Kakashi. Sakura was picked up by one of Kusina's bunshin and Sasuke was carried by one of Kakashi's ninken since the cyclops had to carry Damien right after he ended up passing out from chakra exhaustion, Tazuna was being carried by Naruto's kage bunshin this time. In the tree's shadows was Pein and Konan who was trying to figure out Raven's full identity at the moment, the pair felt her presence as familiar, yet she didn't seem like their daughter. The two decided to continue investigating the girl with the blue hair that was in the exact shade of Konan's hair, plus there's the fact she had Konan's kekkei genkai and used it against Zabuza. Raven opened one of her eyes.... they still couldn't tell the exact eye color, since Doki had been smart enough to blur her eye color to prevent anybody out of Amekagure from recognizing her container. Then there's the fact if the two people nearby had seen her eyes, they would have attempted capturing her during their mission which would cause everybody on the mission to lose sleep defending against whoever is sent.

"Come on people hurry up!" yelled Naruto.

They began running through the treetops again, their stalkers was in the treetops to the left following them still, but they didn't detect them since Pein and Konan wasn't S ranked ninja for nothing. Raven in her sleep didn't know which was going to be a pain in the ass to fight, Zabuza or his fake hunter-nin buddy Haku that took off with him. Naruto was trying to figure out where he had seen the woman before.... he knows her from somewhere he just doesn't know where at all, sighing Naruto just decided to ask Kushina later who she is. Right now, they have to worry about reaching Tazuna's house before more trouble arrives for everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well chapter two is done, and as for those notes here's the explanation.**

**1: Doki might sound like a guy, but he is actually a she since I mentioned earlier that she gets very sadistic during missions till the end of it or for a week. Plus the sounding like a guy thing is just something she does to trick people.  
**

**2: It's obvious now who Raven's mother is, just not who the father is.**

**Well, if anyone wants to try guessing who the second parent is go ahead. Please review.**


End file.
